


Elven Glory

by ajir



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Art, Comic, Digital Art, F/M, gift comic, nsfw implied, so sketchy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-14
Updated: 2016-04-14
Packaged: 2018-06-02 07:22:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6557143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ajir/pseuds/ajir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Little something for my lovely friend <3</p>
            </blockquote>





	Elven Glory

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lafaiette](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lafaiette/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Elven Glory](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6100747) by [Lafaiette](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lafaiette/pseuds/Lafaiette). 



 [[tumblr link](http://trashwarden.tumblr.com/post/139938096093/elven-glory-1-4-nsfw)]


End file.
